Aeris's Pointless Adventure
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, Aeris-centered. Possible AerVin. Aeris needs to find her parents and stop Sephiroth from destroying the Planet while Lucrecia kicks her medication out the window and throws a party. And poor Vincent, who gets dragged into it all.
1. Aeris & Lucrecia

Originally posted through the ACML - Aeris-Couplings ML http://groups.yahoo.com/group/aeriscouples , but since I haven't updated anything, you have this to amuse yourself with...  
  
  
**Aeris's Pointless Adventure**  
  
Part I: Aeris & Lucrecia  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
Her fading green eyes were barely opened, but she continued to strain through the pain and suffering, just long enough to pass on her last words to the young girl, whose embrace kept her in reality. Her hand reached up to the girl's face and lightly touched the youthful cheek, whispering hoarsely, "Aeris..." She felt the wetness trickling down her fingers and felt a pang of guilt for putting the girl through such deep emotions.  
  
"Please say no more," Aeris wept, holding the woman's hand, "You must save your strength."  
  
"No... I must speak. I must tell you... Aeris, you must leave this place... to find your parents. They're still alive--I know they are. You must find them... and also... him... Sephiroth. You have to stop him... or else the Planet... will be destroyed..."  
  
"My parents?! Sephiroth?!" she repeated, shock at having heard about them after all these years. "Auntie LuLu, what do you mean?!" Lucrecia inwardly cringed at the nickname but remained still in her wounded state, closing her eyes to the world, and drew in a deep breath. Aeris suddenly gasped at her sudden action and cried out loudly, "AUNTIE!!" She threw herself over the dead woman and cried and cried till her throat ached. The one in pain was not her, but...  
  
Beneath the girl's sudden weight, Lucrecia muffled scream came through, "Good Lord, I'm NOT DEAD!!! Just really, really, really, really (times infinity) EXHAUSTED!!!" Aeris straightened up, drying her eyes like a little child afraid of being left alone. "Now be a good girl and find your parents, and also stop my son for destroying the world. It's a tough job, but SOMEbody has to do it." Aeris obediently nodded, still trying to get over the fact that her aunt was okay. "But first, head to Nibelhiem," she said, "There, you will find help on your journey."  
  
  
Two hours later... after booking a flight to Nibelhiem and packing the necessities, Aeris stepped out of the house but stopped short on the pathway. She was already feeling homesick, glancing back at her aunt's house. She looked up at the window of the second floor, where she could see Lucrecia smiling and waving to her. Aeris waved back, and with a gesture from the woman, she turned around and left the secure place she came to know as home for the past ten years.  
  
Lucrecia watched Aeris's form disappear from sight before jumping out of bed in glee and slight pain. Determined, she dragged her aching body to the phone and dialed all her friends. "Finally, no husband, no son, no niece," she giggled, "Party time!!"  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  



	2. Aeris & the Highwind

  
**Aeris's Pointless Adventure**  
  
Part II: Aeris & the Highwind  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
Aeris let out a sigh of relief as she sat securely in her seat onboard the Highwind, the plane that was taking her to Nibelheim. What coincidence that the pilot of this certain plane was the owner of Highwind Airlines itself (but this was the world of fanfiction), and it should also be noted that this was the only alternate airline on the Planet if one didn't want to take Shinra Airways, which was rather high for one's blood considering the price of their last minute flights. She looked around the small plane, noting just a few passengers and one flight attendent named Shera. Such a nice name, Aeris thought, as the young woman offered the passengers some drinks and snacks.  
  
Near the front of the plane, Reeve was in a serious conversation with his boss, "Sir, why couldn't I just take our company plane? ... Yes, I know you're not talking to your father, but... *sigh* Yes, sir... You're right, sir, you should have received the $830,000 penthouse for your birthday...*double sigh* Yes, sir, it was a reasonable gift... But sir, this trip... What? Catfood??"  
  
Aeris sweatdropped.  
  
Moving to the back of the plane was a rather cute pair... Well, maybe not considering how blue-looking Yuffie was, holding the bag in front of her face, while a grinning Reno was caressing her back, "Hey Yuf, this bra's hard to unfasten."  
  
For a moment, she lifted her eyes to meet his and said, "That's the point!!" She then turned back to the bag and let out a nasty hurl.  
  
Aeris obtained another sweatdrop as she thought about these people onboard the plane. They hadn't a care in the world, not that they all knew of Sephiroth's plans of world annihilation. Nope, they hadn't a clue, but Aeris was a woman on a mission to stop her cousin for ruining it all for them, despite the weird people who lived on the Planet, but she shouldn't judge others like that because they could be amusing at times when she needed the light-heartedness.  
  
"Marlene," Barret called, seated just across the aisle from Aeris, "I told ya not to bother the deaf lady."  
  
"But I just wanted to ask her if I could see the white marble on her head," the little girl whined.  
  
Aeris blinked at them, wondering why she didn't hear the girl speak to her before. Maybe because she was in deep thought that it just didn't reach her, but she certainly was not deaf. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you the first time," she explained to them that nearly scared the gunarm off Barret, "I had too many things to think about, so I'm not deaf." Then she looked at Marlene and touched the family heirloom on her ribbon, "And this isn't JUST any marble, it's the last of my family's marbles... They've lost their marbles so many times before, but now, I can't lose it at all."  
  
Marlene nodded, just for the sake of nodding, not that she understood what Aeris was saying. She was happy an adult was even talking to her since not many adults would talk to children in the 'normal' way. All the ones she had ever met always came up to her and pinched her cheeks because she was just SO cute and say rubbish like 'Aaawe, she's so cute! And what's your name now? Do you like to play outside? How old are you? Cute, li'l nusiance--aah, kid.' "I don't want to lose my marbles either," she said, "I heard people go crazy that way. Right, daddy?" Barret just grunted an affirmative as he tightened the gunarm.  
  
  
Hours later, the plane arrived at Nibelheim Airport (thanks to the magic of fanfiction--not)... in Nibelheim and no other, the Casino City it came to be known as after its rebuilt. The people figured instead of a mining town making leftover muffins, they could attract lots of visitors if they had casinos and bring in chocolate cakes instead. And so, Nibelheim the Casino City was born in all its glory and flashing neon lights (but that was at night).  
  
"Wow..." Aeris was amazed at the aerial sight of the city and even now as she descended from the plane, "It's amazing what could be done to a destroyed city in just years..."  
  
Reno stood next to her, smiling, "You don't get out much, huh cutie?" She looked at him just in time to see a fist flying into his head, that belonged to his girlfriend... But right after the hit, Yuffie took off down the terminal to let out a last, nasty hurl. "Aaaw c'mon, Yuf!" Reno called, running after her, "Babe! I was only joking! You're the only cutie for me! Yuf??"  
  
And all those sweatdrops on Aeris's head made her fall forward.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  



	3. Aeris & the Mansion

  
**Aeris's Pointless Adventure**  
  
Part III: Aeris & the Mansion  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
After leaving Nibelheim Airport, Aeris followed the directions on the paper given by Lucrecia until she came to a rather dark and spooky-looking part of the vibrant city... where upon the hill sat a tall, dark, spooky-looking mansion, complete with gloomy clouds above raining and lightning--just like a scene out of those horror flicks. She stood speechless at the edge of darkness and light, checking the paper to see if she hadn't taken a turn down to "Hades", and unfortunately that was the right place. She sighed and checked to make sure if all her belongings were there, that she needed to venture into the unknown. After seeing the place where her help would come from, she was beginning to have doubts, but for her parents and the future of the world, she would bravely push onward... with an umbrella and a staff (and an army of cuddly, forest animals--not).  
  
Having made her decision, Aeris cautiously made her to the intimidating, front door. She swallowed hard before knocking on the door, that later gave her no answer after standing ten minutes out there. She knocked a little louder and even shouted for someone to come and get out of the wretched rain. No one answered her plea again, so she tried for a third time, having lost patience, and banged the door with both hands... And it did wonders, only to have the door creak back mysteriously, allowing her entrance.  
  
She hesitated, but right now, she was getting wet and cold, so inside the spooky, unknown, dark, DRY building was a better deal. Gripping the staff tightly in her hands, she proceeded slowly into the mansion. Her eyes was alert and a little scared, but when one was in such a position such as this, the senses seemed to be heightened ten-folds. She stood in the foyer, scanning the area for any persons, but it appeared lifeless...  
  
BAAM!!  
  
Aeris screamed, jumping into the air in fright. She ran farther into the house, glancing back to realize it was just the front door that slammed shut. Now this place was really scaring and maybe the rain didn't seem like a bad option now. If she got out, she could make back into the bright city in no time flat. She went straight to the door and tried to get it open, but it wouldn't budge this time (and of course, the writer couldn't let Aeris go so soon). Seeing that she couldn't leave through the front doors, there had to be another way out, but it still urked her to even move elsewhere.  
  
She took a few steps away from the door and then stopped, staring straight ahead with wide eyes. "Who's there?" she whispered into the darkness. Was she imagining things, or did she really hear something from above? Like footsteps? Was it from above? Or below? Or sideways? Upside-down?? Her mind spiraled into confusion at the sound bouncing from all directions, but she knew one thing: get out of there.  
  
She started running blindly through the house just to get away from the eerie sound, swinging at anything--more like her imagination--that seemed to be after her. She had no idea where she was running to but definitely away from the shadows that danced on the walls (doing the funky chicken).  
  
An opened door appeared ahead, and she ducked into the room, hoping it was a safe haven from the haunted-ish house. She leaned against the closed door, trying to catch her breath. After her breathing and heart rate was normal again (as normal as one defines it), she looked around the room, which was strangely wide and very spacey... And in the center of the room, there were lit candles, but that wasn't what caused her to tremble uncontrollably. The candles were surrounding what looked like a coffin... an OPENED coffin.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" she screamed and immediately opened the door... to see someone standing there, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"  
  
"Lucrecia..." came the ghostly voice, "why have you forsaken me...?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Aeris screamed again in all her horror and panick, upper cutting the person to the next floor!! It took her a few seconds or so to realize the person had mentioned her aunt's name, so she ran upstairs to see if the person was all right. She arrived at the scene to see him dusting the dust and debris off himself, and even though the setting was dark, she could still make out his long hair and flowing cloak.  
  
Having sensed her arrival, he looked over to her and said in a haunting voice, "Lucrecia..."  
  
Aeris remained where she was, afraid to go near, but she apologize for her rudeness, "No, I'm her niece, Aeris Gast. But I came here to get your help. I'm looking for my parents and Sephiroth, and Auntie LuLu told me to come here." She could hear a heavy sigh escape his lips as he walked over to the covered furniture and sat down on a chair, but it broke to pieces due to old age (and perhaps some termites?)... So he stood up again to find another chair to sit, but that one broke as well... And he ended up standing in the middle of the room, sighing heartbrokenly.  
  
Aeris sweatdropped, having watched this depressed person move about with a heavy heart. "Umm, but I really need your help, Mister... err..."  
  
"Vincent," he said quietly.  
  
"Umm okay, Mister Vincent..."  
  
"I can't go with you..."  
  
"But auntie said--"  
  
"I have a dark secret," he sighed, "You will only get hurt."  
  
"It's okay," she inisted, moving towards now that she felt he wasn't so terrifying, "Auntie LuLu recommended you, so I'll trust you with my life."  
  
At those words, he looked at her, into her sparkling, green eyes. It had been such a long time since he talked to anyone ('cept the pizza man from the other day), and someone who had faith in him, but he shook his head, "I change... I change into a horrible monster when a word is uttered."  
  
"It'll be okay if I don't say that word then, right?"  
  
He looked away, clenching his fist tightly, and Aeris became nervous again, sensing some deep emotions stirring with him, and was afraid of what might happen next. He suddenly roared like an animal, scaring Aeris, but... "I DON'T WANNA GO!!" he suddenly whined, "I wanna see Lucrecia!!"  
  
Aeris facefaulted and quickly recovered, sighing and remembering that her aunt had mentioned something close to this situation though she had said, 'If he refuses to come along, then give him this letter.' And so Aeris took out the said letter from her jacket pocket and walked over to the moping Vincent and held the letter out to him. He just stared at it and then at her... and then at it and looked away. She sighed again and said, "It's from auntie."  
  
And in a flash, the letter was out of her hand, and Vincent was by the window in tears, reading the letter. Aeris was just amazed at the influence her aunt had over this man, and it made her wonder what happened between them and why this man lived all alone here. "All right," he said, tucking the letter into his cloak, and turned around to Aeris, "I'll go with you." Aeris nodded, pondering on what Lucrecia had written to him.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  



	4. Aeris & Vincent

  
**Aeris's Pointless Adventure**  
  
Part IV : Aeris & Vincent  
  
written by K-chan (who needs to stop picking on Vincent...)  
  
  
The day was still long, and Aeris had already begun her search by asking around Nibelheim for any information pertaining to Sephiroth since this was the place Lucrecia had heard her son had been living in... and apparently been up to no good either. While Aeris went around asking the inhabitants and showed them the only photo of Sephiroth (the one where he was threatening to shish-kabob the photographer with the Masamune if the dude didn't like disappear with the camera--not a photogenic person) with Vincent's help... which was pretty much just him following her around as he reread Lucrecia's letter to him.  
  
Having found nothing useful (besides the fact that Vincent shouldn't read while he walked), Aeris stopped and sighed... And for the upteenth time, Vincent blindly bumped into from behind. He apologized and stood there, reading, while she looked at him. She put both hands on her hips and asked, "Vincent, just what is so interesting about auntie's letter? You've read it... how many times now?"  
  
He stared at her like a child saddened by a comment about his favorite toy, "But it's from Lucrecia!"  
  
"Well... I'm just curious... How can auntie have such an influence over you?" He hesitantly handed her the letter, not that he was afraid she might laugh at him for the contents but afraid she would take the letter away from him and evilly rip it to shreds before his eyes, but she didn't seem like the type to be evil.  
  
Aeris read the letter aloud, "'Valentine, if you don't get your butt out of that mansion and help my niece to look for her parents and stop Sephiroth from destroying the Planet, then you will face the ultimate wrath of the beautiful and powerful Empress Lucrecia! DIE, SLAVE!! BWAAHAHAHAA!!'" Vincent just stared at the young woman, who even did the laugh at the end... and it was just like Lucrecia's laugh he so treasured.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped, "I hope auntie remembers to take her medication..."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lucrecia was on the roof of her home, wearing a pot on her head and singing into a toothbrush about something having to do with digging for earthworms... or a hole to bury her ex-husband in... while the rest of her friends were cheering her on below, where the firefighters had sprawled out with that catch-ie thing to catch her with since they couldn't reason with her to get her down the other way safely...  
  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," Aeris nodded, giving the letter back to Vincent since she understood the letter was nothing more than a threat. Suddenly, they hear something growl... REALLY loud too. She followed the painful sound till her eyes ended on Vincent's tummy.  
  
"Can we get something to eat?" he asked quietly.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "You sound like you haven't eaten for days." Vincent just followed her without a reply to that because he truly hadn't eaten for days... Well there was that pizzaman from the other day, but Vincent didn't mean to scare him off... and why did he have to run off with the pizza too?!  
  
Aeris and Vincent entered a small eatery and took a booth seat in the corner because the latter had insisted on a shady place to sit. When they were seated, a waiter came by and gave them the menus, also taking their drink order. Aeris didn't see anything different and exotic on the menu, so she just ordered the chicken pasta, and Vincent asked for a steak. While they waited for the food to come, they sat in silence like two hikers on a snowy mountain in fear of an avalanche (or AVALANCHE themselves--imagine a mercenary, a flowergirl, a lab specimen, a barmaid, and whatnot attacking you).  
  
"Umm, so how did you meet Auntie LuLu?" Aeris asked, trying to break up the silence because she was feeling awkward with Vincent just staring at the table top like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Hearing someone speak (and to him at that), he looked up at her and said, "An experiment."  
  
"Whaa...?"  
  
"..."  
  
Aeris looked confused, and Vincent just looked at her. She recalled her aunt's ex-husband was a scientist, so she assumed that Vincent was an assistant of some sort, not bothering with what kind of experiment it was because poor Vincent WAS the experiment. After bringing back some memories for him, Vincent seemed to sulk even more, and that just got Aeris to panick silently, thinking he looked very suicidal. "So... uuh what brought you to Nibelheim?" she said, hoping to divert it away from Lucrecia and all.  
  
"Court decision," he sighed.  
  
"..." Now let's go inside Aeris's brain to see how this answer is affecting her: _'What does a court decision has to do with living in Nibelheim? Court... Did he violated a law? So he was a criminal? A dangerous criminal? Then why did auntie tell me to get his help?? No, this can't be right... It was probably a minor offense... and maybe that's why he was never able to see Lucrecia... but still, WHAT minor offense that gets one exiled in such a spooky mansion? And have to sleep in a coffin?? Maybe he's a vampire too... He sort of looks like one... I wonder...'_  
  
It appeared to Aeris that Vincent wasn't going to elaborate on the whole 'court decision' answer, or anything else. "You're not much of a conversationalist," she remarked.  
  
And this was Vincent's silent response: _'Okay, so how am I suppose to tell Lucrecia's niece that 'Hey, I used to stalk your aunt 24/7... but she had me arrested, and I was banished to that spooky manion and sleep in a coffin 'cause it's just comfortable.'_  
  
And thank goodness the waiter came back with their order or else the inner monologues would continue. Aeris seemed satisfied with with her pasta, but Vincent poked at the steak with his fork and said, "It's overcooked."  
  
"Really?" She then waved her hand in the air for the waiter to come over, "My friend here would like another steak. He doesn't want it cooked well done."  
  
"Rare, please," Vincent told him.  
  
"We can only do medium-rare," the watier said, "It's as rare the cooks go, part of the health policy and all."  
  
Vincent stared at him as if he was a talking cow, so Aeris spoke up on his behalf, sweatdropping, "Medium-rare will be fine."  
  
After the waiter nervously left because the ruby-eyed stare was chilling him to the bone. Vincent turned to Aeris, "But I wanted 'rare'."  
  
"Now Vincent," she said, "it's not healthy to eat steak too rare--that's what Auntie LuLu said." He quickly nodded in agreement,  
and so when the medium-rare steak came, he ate it like a good, little boy.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  



	5. Aeris & the Transformation

  
**Aeris's Pointless Adventure**  
  
Part V : Aeris & Vincent  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
After their satisfying meal, Aeris and Vincent left the eatery to realize sunlight was dwindling away... not only because the day was coming to a close, but it looked like the rain clouds were coming in. Because of that, it was decided they would stay the night in Nibelheim, more specifically in the spooky mansion (since it was free), and then leave on a plane to Junon.  
  
Quick cut through all the mumbo-jumbo, so it was nighttime now, and poor Aeris was huddled in the middle of the gigantic bed in the gigantic room that any personnel of royalty could have owned, still scared being by herself. Every time she closed her eyes, they would pop right open because some sound would startle her. She finally got out of bed, taking a pillow and blanket with her, and went down to the basement where the only other known occupant of the mansion was.  
  
The door was left open like usual, but Aeris peered into the room before knocking and saw that the coffin was left open and Vincent was lying in there with his eyes closed. She wasn't sure if he had been sleeping or not, but she entered quietly. "Vincent?" she whispered softly, hugging the pillow she held in her arms as she stood next to the coffin. She leaned close to him and called again, "Vincent?" When he opened his eyes to see her staring down at him, she continued, "Can I stay with you? I don't want to be alone in that big room."  
  
He stared at her silently and then nodded, "All right." She smiled happily but then watched him move to the side of the coffin to make room for another. She blushed a deep red, and Vincent looked at her, waiting for her to get in next to him.  
  
"NO!" she shouted and hit him with her pillow, "I didn't mean it THAT way!" And in a huff, she plopped on the floor, making a comfortable spot for her sleeping accommodations that night, leaving Vincent to blink dumbfoundly at what just happened. It only brought back memories of how Lucrecia did the same thing to him... hitting him quite a bit with random objects (from her sub-space storage, in her purse), but he could never blame her for such violence--blame it on Pavlov for his conditioning mumbo-jumbo.  
  
Vincent continued to blink like the confused man that he was, but this time, he was lying down in the coffin with flashbacks of Lucrecia rampaging through the laboratory with a mallet in hand... that slightly overlapped an image of Aeris running happily through a field of flowers with a (mysterious) basket in hand. He just stared speechlessly as the green-eyed girl was making her way to him and... stood there, frowning at him... Her mouth opened wide, screaming...  
  
"VINCENT!"  
  
He automatically sat up at the call of his name and looked around. He leaned over to the side and saw Aeris pouting at him with crossed arms. After a few seconds of staring at his clueless face, she could no longer be mad at him for being silent for ten minutes when she was TRYING to talk to him. She sighed, "Nevermind."  
  
He watched her roll onto her side, away from him, and let out another sigh before finally settling in for sleep. "Ano..." he said quietly, rubbing a finger against his cheek uncertainly, "good night?"  
  
Aeris raised an eyebrow, rolling back towards him, and smiled warmly. "Well, I'm not really sleepy yet," she said, "How about you?" He shook his head and rested it on his arms. She giggled, "It's hard to believe your about auntie's age... but I guess some people are lucky to be different."  
  
"It's not luck; it's a curse."  
  
She sat up, sniffling and rubbing her nose at the sudden itchy feeling in her nose. "A curse?" she repeated, having a hard time with the anticipated sneeze that made Vincent go wide-eyed (that threaten to pop out of his head if he didn't stop it) at Aeris's dangerous gesture. "And I... wanted to ask..." she said in between the gasp of air, "your change... what word..."  
  
To Vincent, it was like the mother of all sneezes was about to occur...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
And it came so daintily...  
  
"ACHOO!!"  
  
Followed by a...  
  
POOF!  
  
Aeris sneezed a second time and rubbed her nose with a handkerchief (that originated from her sub-space storage). Her allergies to old, spooky mansions were acting up again, and unfortunately, she had used the last of her medication since the Halloween party last year. "So sorry, Vincent," she said, sounding dreadfully congested, "I just wanted to ask what the word that causes your transformation was..." She looked around and realized that Vincent was no where in sight, "Vincent?"  
  
She stood up and saw that the coffin was closed and Vincent's red headband was lying on the floor, next to her bedding. She picked the item up and gasped at the realization, "Oh no, he transformed?! But... what did I say?!" Then her eyes roamed over to the coffin, and she unconsciously stumbled backwards, thinking that a transformed Vincent was hiding himself in there.   
  
Her eyes began to water as a frightening image of monster was baking her into a cake flashed through her mind... and then another of her being roasted over an open fire... and another as she was being rolled into a riceball... and another of her drowning in yogurt, and she shuddered, "Eeewe, yogurt?!"  
  
She shook all the yummy thoughts aside and stepped up bravely to the coffin. She had to face this obstacle if they were to both travel together. She had to trust Vincent completely. No, she trusted him completely, but this was the only way to let Vincent see that he could trust himself with her. His fear of his transformation hurting others prevented him from being around people and civilization... so it wasn't really the court restraint, Aeris thought.  
  
Her hands grasped onto the edge of the coffin lid as she took a deep breath... She paused for quite a few seconds before exhaling and courageously lifting the top... and impulsively screamed as something flew out. She fell backwards, landing on the bedding, and quickly looked around for Vincent. She still didn't see him until a fluttering sound drew her attention. She gasped... and embraced the flying creature to her bosom...  
  
"HOW CUTE!" she chirped, cradling the little, black bat that got a nosebleed. "You nearly scared me to death," she cooed, "flying out like that, but you're so adorable! So what were you doing in that dark coffin? I was expecting..." She stopped rocking the bat against her chest and tilted her head to the side, finishing her sentence, "Vincent..."  
  
That's when a thought hit her, and she pulled the cute bat with the nosebleed back from her chest, rubbing her struck head. "VINCENT?!" she shouted, holding him in the air.  
  
He nodded and sighed, "Yes, it's me..."  
  
"And you can still talk!" she gasped and cuddled him against her cheek, "You're so cute!" A faint blush could be seen on his cute, little face as Aeris showered him with affection, but he could only think of the warm feeling against her chest. [SD-K-chan: Gaah, pervert! Gehehee.] "But what did I say to trigger the change?" she asked, "All I remember was... sneezing..." Then another thought hit her (but she dodged it) that the sneeze was the cause of it all, and she glared at him, "But it's NOT a word..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Anyway, how are we going to change you back (not that I want to change you back)?"  
  
"Just say my name three times, but..."  
  
"VINCENT, VINCENT, VINCENT!"  
  
POOF!  
  
A cloud of smoke appeared and covered them, but as soon as it came, it then cleared away, revealing Aeris rubbing her eyes for clarity to see... "IYAAAAA!" she screamed and turned away, covering her eyes... from Vincent, who was now in his human form but NAKED!  
  
"But I have no clothes on," he sighed.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  



	6. Aeris & the Thieves

  
**Aeris's Pointless Adventure**  
  
Part VI : Aeris & the Thieves  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
After a major sneezing fit, Aeris ended up sleeping in the coffin, snuggled up beneath the blanket with Vincent the cute, little, black bat. There was no way she was going to go through his whole transformation from bat to human again and endure his nakedness again, not that it was a terrible sight, but she was just a good girl thrown into a pointless journey with an unpredictable, somber man. But it was all right. She just hoped nothing else would surprise her... Okay, at least for that night. And despite his embarrassment and nosebleed, the two were content to sleep the night away, and everything was fine and dandy... in that part of the spooky mansion.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the other end of the mansion, two people were sneaking inside through a window, carrying some hefty bags of... heavy things, duh. One form was definite female while the other was tall and male. "Hey, Yuf. You sure 'bout this place?" he asked, hauling the last bag inside the room, and shut the window.  
  
"Of course!" she whispered back, "This is the perfect hideout! I heard it's been empty for years after they rebuilt Nibelhiem!"  
  
"And you're positive there aren't any ghosts? Zombies or anything?"  
  
"Duh!" she punched him on the arm for being stupid (or asking stupid questions), "You're still letting that stupid movie bother you?"  
  
"NO WAY!" he yelled at a smugged Yuffie, "I was just curious... Can't a guy be curious?!!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Right, Reno. And I'm a good girl who earns money the hard way." She knelt down to the bags and opened them up to see their lovely loot of gils. "But I have to say, you're a very useful boyfriend after all. I never knew you were that good at cheating in poker."  
  
"I did NOT cheat!" he fumed.  
  
She looked at him again, "Right and I'm a goo--"  
  
She never finished repeating her sentence because Reno covered her mouth with his hand, sighing, "Okay, just a little bit, but who needs to go all out with those losers." He removed his hand just in time before Yuffie was about to bite it off. "Let's hurry and hide the money," he said, carrying a bag into the next room, "I wanna find a place to crash and... heh, well you know..." He glanced back at her with a smirk, but she whacked his head, and the naughty thoughts popped out (briefly).  
  
"Later," she grumbled, walking pass him, "Geeze, you can be such a perv!"  
  
"I prefer 'sexually heightened', especially when you're around. Heh."  
  
"Oh really?!"she whirled around to face him and put her hands on her hips, "So, who was that showgirl you were talking to?"  
  
"Ha ha, an old classmate?" he chuckled nervously.  
  
"Is that so? And that barmaid? The card dealer? Actually, you went to all the female dealers."  
  
"Yo-you followed me, Yuf?"  
  
She nodded, "Just to see how much of a player my boyfriend was."  
  
"But Yuffie, you know I only love you!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," she smiled, leaning towards him on tippy-toes, and kissed him deeply on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back with a smirk, "Who else can keep up with you (and your libido)." [K-chan: Sorrie, I couldn't help myself... I just had to put that parentheses stuff, with Reno the apparently 'player' being involved.] The pair stood there in each other's arms, staring into their partners' eyes... until breaking glass echoed in their ears. They suddenly froze up with wide eyes. "Wha-what was that?!" Yuffie asked quietly.  
  
Reno squirmed a bit, "I thought you said this place was empty."  
  
"It was!!"  
  
"Keyword: 'was'."  
  
She whacked his head again, "Just stash the loot somewhere. I'll go find out what that was."  
  
"Bu-but Yuf, I'll be alone here..."  
  
"Deal with it!" And in a huff, she marched out of the room, leaving a rather paranoid Reno looking about, but he soon did what he was told.  
  
  
During this time, Aeris was in the kitchen picking up the broken glass that Vincent the bat had unintentionally dropped when he tried to get something heavier than his little self. "Are you all right, Vincent?" she asked, dropping the shards into the trashcan. He nodded, and she then walked over to the cupboard to get another drinking glass.  
  
"I'm sorry for the trouble," he said quietly, flying over from the spice rack after hanging upside-down there, and landed on Aeris's shoulder. He watched her pour red fruit punch into the glass, and his mouth began to water at the redness. He immediately flew to the glass and perched on the rim while Aeris finally found some drinking straws in one of the drawers. She dropped the straw into the glass for Vincent, who quickly sipped it.  
  
She giggled, leaning on the counter, as he practically inhaled the punch, "I'm surprised you were craving fruit punch... instead of blood. Hee, I thought you were a vampire at first." When the glass was empty, he floated down to the counter top and laid back with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Funny, I don't hear that often."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"People run away before I even say 'hi'."  
  
Aeris smiled and was about to say something comforting, but a loud thud came from the distance, followed by the sounds of creaking boards like someone was moving across them. She quickly grabbed a bewildered Vincent and ran out of the kitchen, away from those sounds to a secure, hiding place... in the bathroom.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  



End file.
